


Shopping

by Sourcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, F/M, Inexperienced Hermione, Kink Exploration, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Severus is a good Dom, Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Hermione, Slapping, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, dd/lg, fun times, kind of, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Severus lets Hermione choose some toys for them to try out. Who knew online shopping made good foreplay?Fun times ensue.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So... I wrote this... it's probably the porniest porn I've written. 
> 
> Please do read the tags and if you're a person under the age of 18 this is not for you. Everyone else I hope you enjoy.

Hermione was sitting in his bed, leaning against the wooden headboard. She often stayed at his house during the weekends since he stayed at Hogwarts during the week. It was now a Saturday evening and Hermione was relaxing after a lovely day with her… what-ever Severus was to her. They weren’t in a relationship per se, but they weren’t just fuck buddies either. They both liked the fact that it was not defined. Severus got to be satisfied and Hermione got to explore another side of herself, though that was more of a new development. 

Her eyes snapped up from the Quibbler she was casually looking through when Severus walked into the room, wearing a loose T-shirt and boxer briefs; ready for bed. Hermione’s brows furrowed slightly at the laptop he was carrying. He silently made his way to the bed, on his own side and casually laid the duvet over his bare legs. 

“Come here” Severus said with a smirk, like he was up to something. Hermione scooted as close as she could without sitting in his lap. She turned her eyes to the laptop screen, and she had to take a sharp inhale. 

Severus had open what looked like an online store of sex toys. The whole site was filled with photos of women and men in poses that made Hermione blush. She averted her eyes slightly in her nervousness. 

“I thought we could take a look at some of the things you’d be interested in trying” he said with the same tone as before; he knew exactly what he was doing. “Would you like that, Hermione?” he added.

Hermione’s eyes were still cast down in her shyness, but she nodded excitedly. 

“It would most likely help the choosing process if you looked at the screen” Severus said, amused. Hermione in turn was biting her lip, her cheeks burning. Severus counted to five in his head giving her some time before giving her the push she seemed to need. “Eyes on the screen, little girl” it wasn’t a request or a joke anymore, it was an order. 

With slight apprehension Hermione lifted her eyes and looked at the lewd photos and toys on screen. She leaned more to him feeling grounded as he slithered one of his arms around her waist. 

“Good girl” he praised her and kissed the back of her head. “Where should we start?” Hermione shook her head, her way of telling him that he should choose. “Something simple and easy then? The dildos?” Hermione nodded. 

Severus controlled the mouse and clicked on the correct tab which opened another page showing the large selection of plastic dildos the shop seemed to carry. 

“I like yours” Hermione kept her volume fairly low, but Severus was able to hear her loud and clear. 

“Hmm. What if I want to fill both of your little holes? What would we fill the other one with?” he asked as if the words that left his mouth weren’t absolutely filthy. He wondered if Hermione’s bottom lip was bleeding yet from her biting it.

Her eyes were scrolling through the options. With a slightly trembling finger she pointed at a pink dildo which was fairly thin but the description promised a good 6 inches. 

“Is that what you want?” Severus asked. Hermione nodded vigorously. “Verbal answers, darling” 

“I want it” Hermione shifted so that if she wanted she could turn her head around and bury it into Severus’ neck or chest. She was practically already hiding in his armpit. 

“Do you want any other one of these?” Severus asked. Hermione shook her head, knowing that she was breaking the verbal answers rule, but Severus seemed to let it slide. He was pressing buttons, getting them to the homepage once more. 

“Choose another one for us,” he told her. Hermione looked at her options, knowing straight away which one she wanted but didn’t want to verbalise it. “I know which one you want, little one, but you need to tell me.” Severus cooed her.

“I want…--” Hermione cut herself off, before digging some courage, “Bondage, I want to look at the bondage stuffs” she said, eyes pressed closed, voice trembling slightly.

“You’re doing so well, you smart witch” 

Hermione let the praise fill her belly with warmth. “I’m a good girl” she reassured herself. 

“Indeed, you are” he pressed the correct tab. “Some more choices for you” the page opened a choice of more tabs, different branches of bondage. 

“Restraints” Hermione chose straight away and a page of different tapes, handcuffs, ropes and restraints opened up. She had to let out a whimper because she just wanted. 

“Tell me which ones look like something you’d like to try” Severus prompted her. 

“I want…-- fuck” 

“Language, little one” Severus' tone turned a little darker as he scolded her. 

Hermione hummed her apology. “I want you to… tie me” she said, bravely turning to look at him, eyes begging.

“But?” Severus already knew.

Hermione pointed at the classic handcuffs, “It looks like it would hurt. D-Dig into my skin” 

“You don’t want that?” Severus wanted to be sure of her needs and wants.

Shaking her head, Hermione said a firm “No.” 

“Thank you for telling me. Now, if you look at something like this… it’s made out of leather and it has padding. I can of course control how tight they are as well, the buckle, see little one?” he made her look at the restraints. “These also work as ankle restraints” he explained to her whilst trying to bite down his smirk as Hermione started to squirm slightly in his arms. 

“I-- I want, I want.” she blabbered whilst nodding enthusiastically. “I want those, please, I-- Daddy, I want.” she continued, looking at the screen with such craving. 

“Stop squirming, little one. We’ll get a pair, okay?” Severus said, wanting to laugh. 

“The ankle ones as well, please?” she practically begged.

“Yes, yes, I’m spoiling my little girl, aren’t I?” He gave her another sweet kiss on her head. 

Severus pressed a couple of buttons under Hermione’s careful eye. 

“Okay, a couple more things, I know you were eyeing some other things on the last page, no? What were they?” Severus asked, knowingly. 

“S-spankers” she answered, voice going back to that shy place once more. Severus noticed that her eyes were almost blurred, like she had a hard time focusing. He’d take care of that in a moment. 

“Hmm, for when you’re being naughty.” Severus smiled.

“I’m a good girl, D--” she whined a little, but was interrupted when Severus opened up the options that she could have. She had to take a shivering breath to calm herself down. 

“Which ones do you want, baby girl?” Severus was now moving his fingers over her bum, giving her a hint of the touch she was craving. 

“The heart one” Hermione whispered. It was a small crop, but rather than feathering out to a rectangle like many more on the site, it was heart shaped. 

“That small one?” Severus quirked his brow, questioning. “A little small for your spanks, no?” 

Hermione shook her head, “For… for my clit” Hermione’s eyes went downcast again, waiting for Severus to judge her wants. 

Instead Severus let out a happy groan, his erection hardening further. “Yes, it is for your little nub, isn’t it? Good girl, knowing what you want” he added it to their basket. “Choose one more for your spanks and I can take care of you” he whispered to her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and biting it slightly. Hermione mewled. Severus scrolled down, until he heard Hermione’s breath hitching. 

“Which one, baby girl?” he asked, this time not knowing which one she actually wanted. 

Hermione turned her head away then, burying it to the crook of his neck, her cheeks burning red. “Tell Daddy which one you want” he commanded.

Hermione turned just enough so that she could peek at the screen. With a trembling hand she pointed at a paddle. But it wasn’t just an ordinary paddle, it had the word “SLUT” etched to it. If Severus would give her a hard enough hit, the word would be imprinted onto her bottom. 

“You want that one?” Severus pushed her a little, knowing she could take it despite her shyness. “Verbal answers” he reminded her.

“I want-- I want it, Daddy.” 

“The word ‘slut’ tells me that you’re going around acting like a whore--”   
Hermione shook her head against his chest, “A slut for you, Daddy. Only for you” she promised.

“My little slut” he placed the laptop onto his bedside table, before wrapping his now free arm around her as well. “You did good, telling Daddy what you want” he praised her.

“‘m all wet, Daddy” she whispered to him.

Severus let out a small laugh, “Are you expecting an award for being good, little one?” 

“Please?” she detached herself from his chest, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could. 

“I might indulge you today. Let you act like the slut you want to be called. But you need to tell me what you want” as he spoke, his fingers made their way to her knickers, spreading her wetness all over her core. Hermione moaned, needy. “Tell me” Severus demanded.

“Can I use bad words?” Hermione looked up at him with lust filling her eyes.   
“When you tell Daddy what you want, you can use whatever words you want, little one” he promised. 

“I want Daddy to use me and-- and talk. And maybe you could… hit me a little?” she bit her lip again, heart beating hard, wanting.

Severus flashed a predatory smile. “Lay on your back, my slut” Hermione went to move immediately, kicking the duvet out of the way. Severus’ hand wrapped around her wrist then, a hard grip. “What do you say when Daddy gives you an order, little one?” 

“Yes, Daddy” she said with a tremble on her voice.    
“Arms up, hold onto the headboard, don’t move them. We don’t have our little toys just yet” 

“Yes, Daddy” Hermione said as she moved to do exactly what he told her to do. 

Severus let his hands slide under her pajama shirt, lifting it up just enough to reveal her breasts. Her nipples were already hard, even though she was hot all over. 

Severus straddled her then, locking her in place. He groped her hard then, bending so he could give one of her nipples a long lick with his skilled tongue. 

“Daddy!” Hermione moaned. Severus moved to kiss her square on the mouth, immediately giving Hermione a taste of his tongue. His hand snaked to her cheek then holding her lovingly. He pulled back after another kiss, and slapped her square on the face quite lightly. He saw her eyes blurring.

“Colour?” he asked.

“Green, Daddy, again, please, Daddy!” she moaned. Severus gave her cheek another slap, just a tad harder this time. “Thank you, thank you” Hermione blabbered. 

“My little whore likes being manhandled about, doesn’t she?” He laughed at her before moving down again, flicking her nipples. Giving her tits a couple of harder slaps as well.

“D-Daddy, please” she moaned when he sucked on one.

“What do you want, baby girl?” he questioned before diving back into torturing her nipple with his mouth. 

“F-Fuck me, Daddy. Please” she begged.

“How could I deny you when you beg so prettily?” he grinned, moving down on her body, showering it in wet kisses until she reached her knickers that were soaked through. “These must be awfully uncomfortable” he mumbled, ripping them down her body and throwing them Merlin-knows-where. 

With soft and lingering touches, he played with her wet cunt. Hermione moaned and begged and whimpered, but Severus was adamant on taking his time. Just as Hermione was about to let out another whine, Severus’ fingers came down on her clit hard with a wet slap. Hermione’s breath hitched at the harsh contact, her knuckles turning white from trying to hold her hands in place.

“Colour?” 

“Green” she mewled out. Severus slapped her clit again, and Hermione’s eyes rolled back. Her whole body convulsed thanks to the impact. Petting her pussy gently, Severus gave her clit a third slap.

“Yellow! Daddy, yellow” Hermione moaned out. Severus moved his fingers off her snatch immediately and moved to be face to face with her properly.

“Tell me” he implored.

“Too sensitive, Daddy, no more for my clit, please” Hermione said, looking up to Severus with the utmost trust.

“No more for your little clit, baby girl. Thank you for telling me,” Severus rewarded her with a gentle and almost loving kiss. “You’re doing so good, darling. Do you want to go on? Tell me what you want” 

“I want you to cum in my pussy and I want to cum too” Hermione said quite bravely. 

“Ask and you shall receive baby girl” Severus smiled, kissed her once more and stripped his remaining clothes off quickly. He moved to spread Hermione’s legs further, and lined himself up.

“You want Daddy’s cock in you?” Severus teased.

“Yes, Daddy! Please, I asked, you promised” Hermione whined. 

“Indeed, I did” then he thrust. 

He fucked her slow and deep, in a way that was teasing but satisfying at the same time. It was driving Hermione crazy.

“F-faster, Daddy, please?” the beg came out as a borderline scream. Severus picked up his pace, but made still sure that his fucking was thorough and deep. 

The room filled with sounds of sex, skin slapping against skin. Hermione had to drop her hands from the headboard, now flailing uselessly on her sides, whilst Severus’ hands were roaming around her body, groping, touching, pinching.. Severus’ cock was drilling into her, his naughty words in her ear making the build up just that more delicious.

He grunted, his pace now unforgiving. “C-cum, Daddy, can I cum?” Hermione’s voice was tired and used as she shouted out the question.

“Cum now, darling, whenever you want, cum for your Daddy” Severus gave out the permission and immediately felt Hermione’s walls constricting around his girthy member. She screamed in ecstasy, savouring the feeling of her release. 

It took exactly eleven more seconds for Severus to empty his load into her with a deep groan and a curse. He waited until the waves of pleasure stopped before backing out of her and watching his pearly white cum dripping out of her ruined and soaking cunt. 

Grinning, he put it on his to-do list to get a plug for his good little girl as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you feel like it, please leave a kudos/comment, those make my day. If not, that's alright and I hope you have a lovely day.
> 
> Also just as an fyi the toys mentioned in this fic do actually exists. (Why does this sound like an ad?) you can find them on lovehoney


End file.
